madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tarantulaben/M:PN: Zombie Arena Mode- A Guide to Zombie Murdering
I also posted this on my Newgrounds page . Oh, and sorry, Clifftybonbons, I beat you to making a guide. :3 UPDATE: D'oh! I guess I didn't beat you, Mr. Cliff. Alright. So 1.7 came out for M:PN. Pretty sweet. Tons of new stuff. Zombie Arena Mode, new gear, weapons, sounds, squadmates, options, etc. Love'n it. So Zombie Mode, pretty brutal. Since I was in my 60's waves in normal Arena Mode, I started off in my 60's in Zombie Arena Mode. Not good, especially since I wasn't prepared to fight off hoards of zombies. Thankfully, I read the comments and didn't bring my precious scoped M-249. Which now has been down-grated; perks no longer apply, it can overheat, and it decreases your speed when you carry it. But anyway, I died of course, at the green hands of a zombie OBSV agent. But now I'm getting pretty good at it, I've survived to Wave 7 so far. In case some of you can't get past Wave 3, here's a little guide for ya. That's right. JUST FOR YOU. TIP #1. Don't bring your precious expensive guns. Yea, that's right. Don't bring in your shiny, brand-new G36, TAR-21, USAS-12, and especially your M-249. Unless you have boat loads of money, don't. It's not worth it having to spend over $3,000 every time you die or lose it. And that's going to happen A LOT. Instead, bring something that's nice, but not too expensive or rare to replace often. Like the OA-93, or an H&K SMG2. Besides, believe it or not, you won't be using your guns until the end of the round or in much later waves when you are being totally swarmed by zeds. TIP #2. ALWAYS BRING A BINARY SWORD. Always bring the trusty 316 sword. Or at least a dragon sword, SOMETHING. As long as it doesn't break in like 10 hits. You need something that will last you the whole round. Your options are; the binary sword, 1337 sword, dragon sword, carbon sword, streetsign, or the megachette. AND THAT'S IT. It's gotta be able to do big damage, and it's gotta be able to take big hits. But if you can take the binary sword, then above all, take that glorious wedge of steel. That thing does 20 damage per slice and can take nearly 200 hits before it's rubbish. Believe me, this thing will save your life. I also recommend getting your strength, melee, and unarmed stats up as high as possible. Once all that's done, you can slice through any zombie grunt in one hit with the one and only Jesus sword. 1337s, two hits. ATPs, three or four. OBSVs... good luck even seeing one before you die. I haven't even made it that far (excluding when I started in the 60's waves). So have fun. And if that blade of awesome falls out of your hands, punch a zombie in the face with your fists of steel. You leveled up your unarmed for a reason. Then press space a few times, then dash over and pick it back up. If you find yourself overwhelmed, then bring out your trusty bad-guy-blaster out that we went over in Tip #1. TIP #3. Don't bring in all your doods. Now, you might be thinking; 'Hey, I'll bring in six guys, give them all shotguns and energy drinks and we'll make it through the day'. Well guess what. WRONG. If you even dare to bring in a squadmate, only bring in one or two. And although you have Hank at your disposal, don't bring him. Bring in the Joe-shmoes. Because the moment you send in a squadmate into that arena, he's a dead man. Sure. He'll make it through waves 1 and 2. But in the later waves, you'll be sure to watch your favourite character be eaten alive by zombies. Now, if you don't know by now, if a zombie gets ahold of you, you mash the WASD keys to escape. Otherwise you're dead meat once your TAC-Bar runs out. But you see, your squadmates don't have their own WASD keys, and are pretty much screwed if a zombie gets ahold of them. So it's your job to protect them. If he goes off the screen and doesn't return, get your ass over there. You'll probably arrive just to see him bleed at the neck at collapse. You are these guys' only hope, so the few squadmates you do bring in, keep an eye on them. Don't forget, the more squadmates you have on the field, the more lag there is. And believe me, Zombie Arena Mode is the last place you want a bunch of lag. TIP #4. Dash attacks: Use 'em. So if you haven't figured out by now, if you dash whilst holding the blade of your choice and attack, you throw yourself forward and heave the thing through whatever is in front of you. Now, this is great for sending the nearest 1337 zombie across the room or at least dealing him a good chunk of damage. This is even handy for escaping big crowds of the green buggers. It's also fun to just do on zombie grunts. TIP#5. The cover is useless. Yea, so you may have noticed two black cardboard boxes in the arena that you can use as cover. 'Oh boy, now my damage is reduced if I hide behind it!'. WRONG. First of all, they are inconveniently located against the wall. Second, the guns that zombies carry, they don't even use. They're just for drops. And third, ZOMBIES WILL EACH YOU ALIVE IF THEY GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO TOUCH YOU. Which means you need to stay mobile, and cover isn't going to help you reduce damage. Because the truth is, you have no health bar in this mode, fellas. Your only life line is your TAC-Bar. Because as soon as it empties, you are as dead as a doornail the moment the nearest brain-dead, drooling creep gets his greasy hands on you. And that's it. Good luck fighting those zombies. Peace out. Category:Blog posts